Outside
by Candy
Summary: (songfic) Lonliness sometimes comes from being with someone as opposed to being without them...


AN: Yes I know it's been a long time… Most of you probably do not remember who I am… but *sigh* that's the way things are. Read and review people.

Take heed, this is my first Zelda song fic… be kind.

Also, I'd like to point out that I am NOT bashing Zelda… I think this could just explain why she didn't end up marrying Link. Ok now I leave you to the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing special, StainD owns "Outside"

WARNING: ANGST- HO!

__

Outside

__

"Inside you're ugly,

You're ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you…"

~ StainD, Outside

By: Candy

The clouds settled over the moon's saving light. Shadows danced their way across the land of Hyrule, weaving and spinning about like gypsies in a wild frenzy. The midnight blue sky, obscured from all view, had been dotted with stars… which had been viewed by a lone figure standing by the castle gates.

The guard gave the cloaked figure a weary eye, his spear, long since ready in his gruff hands. The firelight flickered off them both, and while he strained to make out a face, the dark seemed to be on the side of… well, whoever he was.

He'd been standing there a good twenty minutes… just leaning… one muscular leg propped against the stone gate, while the other held his weight. His arms were folded in front of him, revealing gold gauntleted hands. He looked too strong to be a deaf mute or a blind man… but while the guard had called out a "Halt! State thy name!" The mystery man gave no reply, just a head turn in the guard's direction, and then he took his current position against the wall.

He hadn't moved an inch since.

The guard turned his head and looked toward the bland sky. Darkness creeped the be-goddess out of him. Shuddering, he turned his head back to the figure.

"Ho, sir! You must be…"

He was… he was…

The guard looked left, then right, and shrunk back against the wall, pressing his shuddering body against it, Sweat beads poured down his face as his eyes darted frantically about. 

Where the devil could that man have gone?!

But while the frightened guard shook like a lamb, he failed to notice the cloak the man had worn, hanging from the edge of the grassy cliff above them, swaying in the night's wind.

The man made a stealthy and hasty entrance to the castle. He placed his trusty hook shot back into his belt, and smirked. That thing could be pretty damn useful sometimes. The smile dropped quickly though, and his usual deadpan look was quickly replaced.

Link was not one who smiled often.

But usually, it was just because that was just the way he was.

Tonight… he had a reason not to.

**__**

And you

Bring me to my knees

Again

Climbing up the brick wall and jumping into the moat, Link held his breath as he swam along with the mildly paced current. He had hoped his blue tunic would blend in with the dark water, and that the guards would've attacked the ale enough not to notice a rather large fish swimming about. Holding his hands out, Link grabbed onto the small corner of earth, and pulled himself up and out of the moat with the smallest splash and clink. He removed his small blue cap and wrung it out, and then placed it once again on his head.

He checked the corner by the pantry and milk loading dock quickly to make sure there were no passed out or alert guards to handle. Seeing that there were none, the hero stepped quietly over to the door and once again pulled out his handy hook shot. Aiming to the North East, he shot toward the balcony of a tower. His aim was true, and quickly, he was defying gravity, flying upward towards her bedroom…

Any other night, he'd be flying to heaven…

But tonight… 

He was flying to hell.

He grabbed the balcony railing, and swung himself over the edge with ease and without a sound. His 17 year old body, 6 months fresh from being a hero, was muscular and toned… the pure definition of masculine and beautiful. He had many admirers… a Zoran princess and sage. A Gerudo leader and sage. A Kokiri child and sage. A Hylian farm girl with a voice of the birds…

And the Queen of Hyrule… or so he had thought.

Link crouched low, and glanced downward to see if the guards had heard his clank as he landed on the balcony pavement. 

Negative… in fact… one of them looked as if he was about to fall into the moat in a drunken tizzy.

A sense of deja-vu seeped into his mind…

This was just like the night when she… when… 

Blast.

****

~ Flash back ~

Link turned his head to the swaying chiffon curtains in front of him. He smirked and shoved the hook shot back in place. He stood slowly and straightened out his tunic, loosening the lace that bound it together.

She always said that was the trickiest part of undressing him.

Wincing, Link held his hand to his eyes, as the clouds revealed the moon once more in her full shining glory. He removed his hand and smiled, squinting through the curtains.

It was nights like these when he could see her… sleeping or waiting for him… completely unaware that he was there yet… the moonlight gave him the light he always needed. Best part of tonight… was that he'd surprise her.

Zelda didn't know he was coming.

She made him feel things sometimes… normally, he didn't smile or joke a lot. He'd been a warrior since he was a child, and always dealt with monsters of one form or another. But Zelda… she was no monster. For… she made him feel… she made his numbness to the world and the victims and the pain subside and his heart swell to the point where he had to release his feelings… his pain… in a final thrust and a shout of her name.

He stepped forward and raised a hand to move the curtains aside.

A moan stopped his hand.

His first instinct was panic. His hand was ready by his sword in an instant. Was she hurt? He squinted closer. Was someone hurting her? His hand gripped the hilt of the sword tightly as he peered closer into her room.

Another moan flittered out into the night… but it wasn't one of pain.

Link paled.

The moonlight looked dark compared to the young man's face.

The wind picked up once more, and he got a view of what he feared he'd see.

His mouth agape, Link fell to his knees on the balcony floor.

_ ****_

All the times

That I could beg you 

Please…

There she was… his princess… Hyrule's newly crowned queen… their virgin Goddess… their Moon… their chaste… fucking virgin moon… moaning in ecstasy as a strange man kissed her where no woman was to be kissed except by one.

Link felt hot tears rush up to his dull eyes. 

He'd already kissed her like that…

He looked down.

HE was the one who was supposed to… to… The two of them… they had… She was his first… His only… Who… why?

A scream erupted his thoughts.

Tearing his eyes from the cold pavement, he looked back into the room. He wanted to turn away. He wanted to unsheathe his sword and make a fatal blow to the man making her scream like that… or to her for screaming like that…

But he couldn't.

She was too fucking beautiful.

Her back was arched high as her soprano voice continued to sing in a wail of passion. She wasn't naked, but wearing a short silken night garment. Her golden hair, blue with moonlight, was wild about her face. There must've been a party or something, for her face was still covered in haughty make up, and a triforce gem was stuck to her sweaty forehead. One hand was raised to her neck, stroking it in pleasure. Her other hand was toying with the spiky hair of the man, who was still making her scream. The skirt of the night dress was hiked up to the top of her pale thighs, where one of the man's hands were holding, steadying her hips, as his other ran up the front of her chest. His head moved to the left a bit, and she let out a final moan and shudder as she sank back down to the mattress, heaving and panting.

Link watched in disbelief.

"Oh Zelda, please… please don't let this be true."

His broken whisper faded and blended with the deep moaning of the man as he moved to kiss Zelda on the lips, his fingers making their way up and down her thigh.

Link stared in wonder as the man teased her right breast completely taught. He kissed her lips lingeringly and his hand disappeared in between her thighs. Zelda's lips broke away form his and she moaned into the night. Link could feel the man's smirk as he pulled away. Zelda hissed loudly as he withdrew his hand from her chest and legs, and she sat up weakly, still woozy from the waves of the tidal she had just ridden. The man smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He adjusted the pants he had failed to discard and began to button up his shirt. She whispered a few words to him and let her hand wander down his chest and over himself. Her fingers seemed to play him like the harp she played so well as Sheik, and the man groaned and grabbed her wrist. She smirked at him. They exchanged some more words before he stood, looked at her, and then exited her room through the secret passage behind her bookshelf. 

Link continued to stare.

_ ****_

All the times

That I felt insecure

For you

****

Who…

Who was he…?

And who was she?

Who was this girl who had just given part of herself out to this random man?! Who was this girl whom he had shared so much with… who claimed she had shared the same amount with him?! Who was she, a newly crowned queen, forsaking the love she stood for and letting some other man pleasure her in a way that only the one you love should pleasure… WHO WAS SHE?! Who swore, by the Moon, that was her name, that she… That she loved him…

"Oh… David."

Zelda flopped backward on the bed, holding a hand to her chest.

Link snapped back to attention, his eyes burning with hatred.

Never had she said his name like that.

Never.

Link had clumsily turned and jumped over the side of the balcony, flying downward half praying to hit the pavement. But the other half won the battle, and with an air of confidence and speed, he reached for his hook shot, shot at a nearby tree, and landed safely on the ground.

He fled the palace without looking back…

Because he swore if she saw him, she'd see the bright tears dripping from his eyes.

~ End Flash back ~

He shook his head.

And now here he was again. Standing in front of her chiffon curtains, staring at her form… basked in the moonlight. From the way her nightgown hung off her shoulders, and her hair was matted against her face… and her face contorted with pain and pleasure and desire… he could only conclude that this… 'David' had been to visit his royal majesties' chambers again.

Link shook his head and spat to the side in disgust.

Taking a breath, he stepped through the curtains he walked silently, cautiously into her bedroom.

It was so cold…

Shivering, Link rubbed his arms with his hands and failed to notice the mirror on the ground. He stepped on it, making the room echo with a loud "CRACK".

Zelda's eyes snapped open.

Their eyes locked.

Zelda's widened.

Link looked at her.

They stared at each other for a time that seemed like an eternity. Blue met with blue… one frantic, one in pain… Zelda sat up, bringing the bed linens with her, covering her scantily clothed body. Link stared at her, contemplating ways to deny what he had seen. How many ways could he poke out his eyeballs? Where exactly could he puncture his brain so that the memory, now branded in him, would leak out in blood? He wanted to run back outside… How far up was the balcony from the ground, and if he jumped the right way, would he suffer a painless suicide?

"…Link…?"

Her whisper broke him out of his suicidal trance. His eyes, leaking liquid flames, were still null and void of emotion. And that was strange for him. For there she was… plain as day, sitting on her bed, already taught and stretched and ready for him to simply slip in, slip out, and leave… and yet it didn't affect him… because he didn't want her virginity. He didn't want her perfect lips that were drawn in a straight line. He didn't want her golden hair, which fell in disheveled curls around her shoulders and back. He didn't want her fucking face… which seemed so pure and innocent. He didn't want her eyes, indigo and blue all at once. He didn't want her neck, dotted with perfumes and oils. He didn't want her long legs, or what lay between them. He didn't want her perfect breasts, which were standing on end due to her teasing and the wind…. He wanted what beat beneath them…

He wanted her heart.

Her stare ran though him… and so suddenly… he remembered the first time he saw her.

****

~ Flash back ~

Beautiful…

The young boy's pulse quickened as the girl before him, spun round in slow motion, to face him. Her eyes were dotted with silver tears that shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. But she hid them well, placing a look of worry over despair. Her highlights of godlike golden hair jumped out from beneath the white hood she wore.

"Who… Who are you?"

Link looked at her in confusion.

Why did she cover herself so?

In Kokiri Forest, they all ran around, bare legged… some topless… swinging from tree to tree and into the lakes and ponds. Bare foot or boot clad… but none ever wore what this girl did. 

"How did you get past the guards."

She was… entrancing.

And suddenly, Link felt alone.

Very… very alone.

Here was this girl … who was looking at him, rather funny… and he felt this longing. He felt this need to touch her, to reach out and remove her head piece and lengthy gown and see just WHO she was, beneath all the royalty and hype. He wanted to see the child in her. He wanted to be friends with her. He wanted…

Wanted her?

She was babbling about some prophecy… somewhere in between his discovery and observations, she had found out his name, that he was from the forest, he had a fairy, and he had the spiritual stone of the forest. Funny… he hadn't even remembered opening his mouth… he just kept thinking about how he longed for her.

He had been to busy thinking… thinking that…

He didn't really have anyone….

Wanting to associate so much with her… wanting to talk to her… made him realize how alone he was.

A tear dripped down his cheek, but his eyes remained calm.

She stopped her babble.

"Boy," She questioned, taking a step forward, "Why are you crying?"

Another tear fell.

Link answered.

"I don't know."

Because it was the truth. He didn't know why he was crying… 

He didn't even know he had been.

~ End Flash Back ~

And I lift

My burdens out the door

Zelda arched a perfectly shaped brow and hugged the covers tighter to her chest. "Link… what are you doing here?" She turned her head to the door a bit and glanced about the room nervously. "If the guards see you, you'll be a dead man." She moved to step up and out of the bed, but Link was in front of her in a heartbeat. His azure eyes gazed deeply into her even indigo stare.

Goddesses, the room was so cold.

Link almost turned to go, trying to tear his eyes from her own… but he couldn't. She was bewitching him with her ungodly eyes. Like a Siren singing, her eyes raved a silent melody, entrancing and dangerous at the same time… drawing him into her soul, drawing him to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but found his voice caught in the back of his throat, burning like sparks against him. He coughed and tried once again to turn away. But once again he found he couldn't.

Zelda was still staring. 

But I'm on the outside

I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

Link felt a shiver run up his legs and spine as she stared at him. 

Her eyes… there was something different about them.

That spark that used to appear as soon as his blue clashed with hers, was gone. His mouth opened partially, his throat feeling dry once again as he gasped, realizing for the first time, her eyes were completely dead pan. It was like… staring into a stone wall. It was like he could see her… for the first time… but it was so different from what he had seen before. There was a big cloud resting behind her eyes. Anger, annoyance, defeat, and contempt… all directed at him.

It was like staring in the mirror.

Staring into her eyes, was like staring into his own.

He finally pulled away from those Siren eyes, and looked at the floor.

"Link, what do you want?"

Link looked up at her oddly. Her eyes were still deadpan, void of any depth whatsoever. And while they still haunted him, that wasn't what had captured Link's attention.

"Zelda… wh- what did you say?"

She sighed in frustration.

"What do you want, Link?!"

He laughed.

Hard.

His laughter flitted through the room, bouncing off the walls and through the ears of Zelda. It wasn't normal laughter, she decided, this wasn't Link being NORMAL. She shifted backwards a bit on the bed as Link clutched his stomach, still laughing like a mad man. His eyes leaked tears and his face began to glow a faint red in the moonlight. Link's free hand lashed forward and latched onto the edge of the bed, which he leaned on for support.

Zelda's face twisted in confusion.

"What? Link, what's so funny?"

Laughter.

"Tell me what's so funny!"

More hilarity.

"WHAT IS SO NAYRU-DAMNED FUNNY, LINK?!"

Confusion had turned to anger. Her aura was flaring and red. How DARE he sneak in her room, uninvited, scare her witless, and… and dare she say it… LAUGH … AT HER! How dare he… as if he lived or-

Link's giggling voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Because… hah… Princess, you're… that's the first time… you've ever said that to me."

Zelda's eyes were deadpan again. 

"Said what?!"

Link looked back up at her.

"You've never said: 'What do you want?' to me before."

She shot ice from her eyes. "So? I don't see how that's funny?"

Cause inside you're ugly

You're ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you

Something registered.

Something clicked when she had said that.

Her Siren eyes… her goddess hair… her snowy skin… her rosy cheeks… her bloody lips… her eclipsed hips? 

They were all unbearably ugly. 

The beauty he had once seen in her, around her, beside her… it was all faded. Hiding behind the veil of ice she presented to him. Hiding? He looked at her harder. No… not hiding.

Gone.

Lost.

Her true colors were not the yellow of happiness. They weren't the purple of passion, the red of love, the green of rebirth, or the blue of life, the white of purity. They were the black of death… the gray of misery… the white of emptiness. 

Link stood up and straightened his clothing. "You know," He began, "When I first met you… I didn't know what to think." 

Zelda sat forward, seemingly interested.

"I mean, in the Kokiri forest I knew girls… I knew the differences… I knew that I was attracted to them. But what I felt for you…" He turned away from her. "It wasn't just… attraction. I don't know how to say it. It was like…"

Sighing, the young man removed his elf cap and threw it on the floor running a hand through his golden hair and sighing agitatedly

" I… I looked at you and felt alone because you weren't in my arms. Because you weren't mine. And I couldn't say anything, Zelda. I didn't know how, suddenly. Speaking was… it was forgotten. Everything was. The castle around us? The birds chirping? The flowers blooming around my feet? They all disappeared. And all that was left was you and I… standing and staring at each other… slightly lost and slightly found."

He looked at her to see if maybe she had burst into tears. That she'd say she was wrong, beg his forgiveness, swear by all that she was that she would never ever harm him again, and reach her arms out to him, praying he would embrace her.

Once again, though, he looked into dull eyes.

And he knew, all he had with her was lost to that… David.

He reached a hand out hesitantly, shaking, to stroke her ivory cheek.

"You were beautiful then, Zel." 

His fingers lingered along her cheek bone, then flew away and dropped with the rest of his hand and arm at his side. The unanswered, unspoken question lay hanging in the air. The two teens stared at each other, praying the other would make some form of movement; Zelda praying Link would turn tail and leave, Link praying Zelda would speak. 

Finally, she did.

"And what of me, now Link?"

He looked at her, to make sure one last time… that there had not been a flicker of a change… and there hadn't been. He looked into the icy depths of her eyes, no longer searching for beauty, but searching for any sign that he could draw a feeling from her.

A sigh.

"You're ugly."

All the times

That I felt like this won't end

It's for you

She stared at him, levelly. Her dull eyes did not spark or react to his blatant statement. She just kept on looking at him, thinking of a witty retort. Thinking of a way to defend herself. She drew a blank and lamely replied "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Link. I can't change what you see."

"You could if you wanted, but you'd not try."

"Maybe I feel I am beautiful, already!" She snapped, leaning forward on the feather mattress, her voice raising a pitch, the top of her nightgown drooping. "Maybe," she continued, "YOU are the fuck up here, Link. Maybe YOU'RE ugly." She huffed and sat back on her heels, her stare changing from dull to frozen.

Link returned it… but the heat behind his eyes melted his icy stare into small drops of moisture… tears. 

"You didn't have to tell me that, Zel. I've always known that I-"

"Oh shut up, Link. You're every woman's Hyrulian dream man… Every woman wants you. How could you be ugly?"

He shook his head, sighing, and stumbled backward, leaning against the balcony doorframe, folding his arms. 

"But I'm not yours Zel… I'm not good enough for you am I?"

"I never said that, Link. I'm not in the mood tonight… Just because I don't feel like pleasuring you doesn't mean you're no-"

"I saw you, Zel."

She stopped her flood of excuses and stared at him, surprised.

"What?"

"_I saw you._" he repeated agitatedly, his voice thick with sorrow.

"… I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, "What was there to s-"

"I was never good enough for you."

****

~ Flashback ~

****

He grasped onto her waist from behind. She shifted uncomfortably to face him, her eyes glowing in the soft candlelight. He brushed a strand of gold aside from her face, cocking his head to the side.

"That was…" he began slowly, trying to describe the perfect ecstasy he had felt as he fell through mists and rainbows and sunshine and Heaven when he had come. He looked at Zelda, vaguely remembering the sound of his own voice, hoarse and constricted, yelling her name into the night. He faltered and tried for a description again. "It was…" 

"It will get better." She offered, her voice tinged with hopefulness and lilt.

His mouth dropped slightly.

For him, it had been close to bliss. Of course, both their first times, it was awkward… but just the fact that she had shared something like… like THIS with him… made it wonderful. He searched her eyes, hoping to find a spark of humor.

Nothing.

His pride, wounded, he shut his mouth. 

"I mean," she added hastily, "You're amazing, Link… but first times are always strange." Seeing his hidden grief, she kissed his lips and sighed. "Don't worry, love. I enjoyed it. I was only fooling." And she smiled at him, and settled into his arms once again, her back facing his eyes.

He stared at her shoulders, moving up and down with her steady breathing as she slept. He decided, she was just kidding… yeah… just messing with your head, Link… teasing you. His eyes floated to the ceiling, then back to her… She sounded so honest… like the times when she said she loved him.

So… why did he find it hard to believe her, this time?

~ End Flashback ~

"I never said that you weren't…"

"But you think it."

"You know not what I think, Link."

"Obviously, I don't. But I know when you lie."

Silence passed through the room once again. Awkward, heavy, dense, panicky silence. She looked over at him, leaning against her wall in the moonlight and sighed.

"What did you see Link?"

__

And I taste

What I could never have

It was from you

He dared not look into her eyes. They were so cold, so freezing, that they burned holes into his own. And he refused to cry once again. No use in tears that would make no difference. He shook his head looking down. In a low voice, he answered her question with his own.

"Who is David?"

He didn't have to look up to see the surprise on her face.

He heard it in her gasp.

"How…?"

He shook his head again.

"I told you, I saw you. I meant it." His voice grew louder… fire building like a ball inside him… bursting and crackling and popping with energy and anger and passion. "**_I fucking SAW YOU!"_**

~ Flashback ~

****

She danced in front of his vision, her pink-violet skirts swaying about her bare feet, legs, and hips. He stared blatantly at her as her feet floated and hovered along the grass; wind in her hair, and sun kissing her face. She threw her head back as her arms flailed about, palms and fingers outstretched. Laughing, her voice twittered like a sparrow as the butterflies flew around, bouncing along with her to the soothing melody of Link's ocarina.

Placing the woodwind instrument down on the stump beside him, Link stood up smiling slightly, and walked bashfully into the cyclone of blue and orange and red and yellow butterflies. His green forest garb and her pink gown completed the rainbow of color in the center of the Lost Woods. Zelda still danced about, her fifteen year old body still spinning and hopping. Suddenly, she stopped and stared at Link, breathless.

"Have you come to dance with me, Link?"

He looked down, self conscious, and then nodded.

She laughed and threw her arms up.

"But, alas, I have so many partners! And no music to dance to!"

The butterflies still fluttered in a spiral around the two teens. Link looked upward, trying to find the sky through the canopy of green and patches of sunlight. His hand reached out for Zelda's and grasped. She looked at Link oddly a moment and then down at their entwined hands. She smiled and moved closer to him. He was only half aware of her closeness until her pink lips were inches from his pointed ear, whispering into them.

"How are we to dance without any music, Link?"

He turned to Zelda, searching her indigo eyes as the wind blew her golden hair about her face. The butterflies had ceased their dancing and seemed to just hover, watching and waiting in deep interest of the drama unfolding between the two. Link looked down at their clasped hands, and swallowed. Looking back up, he tried to smile and push aside his nervousness.

"We… we could make our own, Zelda."

She smiled.

The butterflies resumed their dance, only faster… matching the beating of Link's heart. He leaned forward a bit, trying to see if she would object and turn away… 

She didn't. 

She leaned forward tilting her head to the right, her eyelids drooping a bit. Their breathing seemed to intensify awkwardly as their mouths hovered centimeters away from each other… and then finally their lips touched softly. His hands were clammy and shaking. Still, he swept his free one through her hair, and attempted to deepen their kiss. But Zelda pulled away, smirking almost triumphantly and rose a finger to Link's lips, giggling.

"One must not kiss a princess, unless he is worthy."

Eyes wide, Link stared in shock at her. She moved her face forward again, and removing her finger, bit his lower lip teasingly and released. He stared at her once again, shock entwined with desire. She laughed this time and shoved him out of the butterfly pillar.

"I wish to dance! Play for me Link!"

And he did.

But to Zelda's dismay, the butterflies flew away from her in disgust as Link stared at her, love struck.

~ End Flashback ~

__

Zelda sighed and stepped off the bed, avoiding the cracked mirror. She reached out to Link, and placed her hand on his arm. She stared at his face bathed in moonlight and sighed.

"This… could not last forever Link, you and I are not meant to be. Our fate's are different, don't you se-"

He turned to face her, and moved a step away. Shaking his head he choked on a sob. 

"You know nothing Zelda. Nothing of love or fate or destiny." He stared down at her and punctuated his last word, "_Nothing_."

Zelda looked up at him and glowered. Her china doll face became red like the morning sun, and her voice made a low growl. With an air of speed that even Link could not anticipate, her hand flew across his cheek with a loud smack.

"YOU know nothing Link. You run around playing hero for 7 years… you save Hyrule. That's fine. I thank you. But now that Gannondorf is dead… what purpose is there for you? You have no job, Link. You have no way to survive. You come to me by moonlight and leave by morning. You speak to me of love, but all the while you know not what love is."

His face was still turned to the side. Then, slowly, he turned and looked straight into her violet eyes. Tears danced upon the rims of his own, as he took a shuddery breath. Releasing it, he spoke.

"This is over…"

Her eyes widened

"No more fucking games, Zelda."

And then, he calmly leaned over, picked up his discarded cap, and placed it on his head. Biting his lip, he held back all his emotions trying to gush out his eyes. He turned and took a step through the waving chiffon, vowing never to go through them by moonlight again. And as he stepped out, he heard her gasp and step back… onto a piece of broken mirror glass.

She hissed and let out a small cry of pain as the shard ripped through the flesh of her foot. But Link kept going, and when he got to edge of the balcony, he paused…

Take one look at her Link, he told himself. Take a good look at her weeping in pain. Make her feel the humiliation she has made you feel.

Humiliation?

Hah… did that word even begin to describe the pain he had endured…?

__

All the times that I've cried

My intentions full of pride

But I waste more time than anyone

****

~Flashback~ 

Sweat beads made their trail down his spine. His Goron Tunic clung to his shoulders and back, the smoldering heat molding it onto his body. His golden hair was now almost straw brown against his soaked forehead. Wiping the perspiration aside, he trudged forward on the hot rocky platform in Death Mountain Crater to the lone rickety rope bridge ahead of him. Reaching the structure's first wooden walkway, Link stared down at it, crestfallen. "Go on, Link!" prompted a tiny feminine voice. Glancing towards Navi, who was buzzing upon his shoulder, he gulped audibly.

"I… I can't it's-"

"- You're being a coward!"

"No! No it's not that Navi. But the bridge doesn't look sturdy at all…"

Navi, turning a slight red, her voice wreaked with exhaustion, fluttered in front of him.

"Link," she chastised, "I am your GAURDIAN fairy. I would not send you upon a bridge that would crumble under your weight. I assure you… you've nothing to fear. You faced Phantom Ganon, Link… why can't you walk across a bridge?!"

The tiny woman huffed, and crossed her arms.

Link set a cautious, boot laden foot upon the first plank, and winced.

Nothing.

Navi grew impatient.

"Oh come now! If Daurunia can cross it… anyone can! Even fat old Rauru!"

An owl screeched in the distance.

Navi cowered as Link snickered.

Finally pushing himself towards limits he had indeed pushed himself to before, he forced his vision forward as opposed to down, and walked across the bridge. One step after the next, he made his way towards the bridge's end. Navi teetered on his shoulder, egging the young man on in her own encouraging way. And no sooner had he given Navi a small confident grin and evened his pace, did the bridge start to sway.

Grasping at the fraying ropes holding the bridge, Link squatted as the bridge danced from side to side. He shut his eyes and squeezed.

He hated heights.

Goddesses did he hate them…

"Oh Farore… Oh Farore… I'm gunna die…"

"LINK STOP BEING A BABY! STAND UP!"

"Farore… Farore… Farore…"

"LINK! LINK! COME ON! HEY!"

"Navi shut up… Farore… Oh Farore… Navi shut up… Someone help…"

Soft laughter whistled through the Crater amid the popping and seething of lava, stories below. Looking up with quivering eyes, Link's mouth dropped slightly when he saw the one standing before him.

Blonde hair swept over one crimson eye…

Gibdo like wrappings around his head, arms, and legs…

Blue jump suit…

Silver ankle guards…

A ripped white tunic with the Sheikahn's eye.…

"Sheik…?"

The youth before him nodded curtly and with an air of mystery stepped forward. The bridge, once so shaky and rickety seemed sturdy and strong. Sheik's feet danced so lightly upon the woodwork that it did not waver the slightest bit. He stopped a few feet before him and motioned for him to stand… the crimson eyes trying to be reassuring. "It is something that grows over time..." he began, as Link stood upon unstable limbs, "A true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time..." Unsure of Sheik's meaning, Link tilted his head sideways, looking at him through drenched bangs. "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart... Listen to the Bolero of Fire..."

And out came Sheik's lyre. And his fingers danced along the strings of his lyre, enticing a bouncy enchanting melody. Link followed his example, pulling out his woodwind and parroting Sheik's melody as best he could. And as the final notes echoed through the cavern, Sheik's eyes crinkled behind the mask. "I'll see you again, Link."

Panicking, Link stumbled forward, reaching out. "Don't go! Please! I need your help!" Sheik took a hasty step back and prepared to throw a deku nut. Link's eyes glazed with tears and he stumbled again, falling forward.

"DON'T GO!" he screamed, landing on his knees, defeated and sweat soaked. Shocked by Link's outburst, Sheik's hand lowered slowly and rested by his side. Not knowing how to nurture the boy, he stood erect, trying to smooth his voice with concern. "Why?"

Link, damn near grief stricken, recoiled into a fetal like position, touching his head to the planks below him. "I'm… I'm afraid for me… and Saria… and…," he whispered and faltered softly, the tears rolling off his cheeks. "Is… Zelda… where is she?" He looked up a desperate man. "Is she alive… safe?"

Sheik's eyes remained calm, and he took a step back. "No one is safe, Link… but she is living… in a sense… stop worrying" He raised his hands above his head. "Pull yourself together, Link… you're the hero, remember?" And with a flick of the wrist, and a flash, Sheik was gone.

He was alone...

~ End Flashback ~ 

~ Flashback ~

She stared at him with blue eyes.

Blue eyes that matched his own.

He reached out his hand for her and she touched his fingers softly.

He swore the wind flew from them. And that flowers would wrap round his wrist and flow in a mist from her palms.

She looked so much wiser now… more beautiful than before, if that was possible.

The way her hair fell into her eyes, despite the band attempting to hold it back.

He opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, to cry for her not to go… but her eyes… the eyes that would forever match his… stayed his tongue.

But they didn't stay his tears.

They didn't stay his blood.

They didn't stay his lonliness.

She didn't need to speak the words.

He knew what she was thinking… he'd always been able to read her emotions… even if he was illiterate.

She wasn't apologizing, or crying out, or begging…

She was simply saying good bye.

She didn't need to say it. He knew that it had to be so.

How he hated destiny, and the damn path it chose for him…

And for her…

Would he see her again? Ever?

She retracted her hand, and he retracted his.

Tears fell into the pools of time below them.

She faded with a green glow, as he faded with a white one.

He was alone…

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~ 

Phantom Ganon shot forth a thunderous lightening blast and crippled him alone…

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

Volvagina whipped her Enflamed hair about, sending sparks about and blinded him alone…

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

Morpha reached a liquid arm around his torso and head, covered his mouth and muted him alone…

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

Bongo-Bongo slammed onto the drum with its unattached hands slammed down and deafened him alone…

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

Kume and Kotake formed a spiral of fire and ice and imprisoned him alone… 

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

Gannondorf smiled with his rotting teeth and taunted him alone…

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

Ganon whipped his tail around, smashed his head and killed him alone…

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

Zelda pulled down the front of her dress the tiniest bit and tempted him alone…

~ End Flashback ~

No… he wouldn't look back.

He would leave alone… as he always did.

But I'm on the outside

And I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

He didn't need to look at her any longer to see the ugliness that resided. He could feel it swimming in his own veins… feel it in his own tears. She had been a part of him, and he her. Maybe… maybe the whole ugliness thing was a disease… contagious.

The question was… who infected whom?

He sighed as she whimpered suddenly. Her voice suddenly sounded warm and emotional… the voice that had tricked him so many times…

"Link… I… don't go."

He glanced back just a bit to see droplets of blood on the floor. She was in pain, obviously… and confused as well. Hah… once again, the Princess needs aide from the hero.

__

Cause inside you're ugly

You're ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you

"You've taught me many lessons, Zelda," Link began softly, raising his head to the clouded moon, "You've taught me to be bold, and brave… but now… now I've learned to be cautious. I wonder…" he lowered his head once more, keeping his eyes ahead. "I wonder what you've learned from everything."

She paused a moment, staring hard at his back, just wishing he'd turn around and at least look at her. 

Nothing.

"I…" she began shakily, "I've learned to be strong too, Link."

He chuckled ruefully once, then shook his head.

"I feel the need to return the favor, Zelda. I think now, I shall teach you what it's like to be left alone."

And without another word, Link swooped over the balcony, and was gone.

Zelda sat there a moment on the bloody sheets, and stared. He would come back, she thought to herself… she knew it.

A minute passed…

Then another…

And another…

Silence deafened her ears, until she could stand it no more.

And for a first time… in a long time… Princess Zelda, the Virgin Moon of Hyrule, the future Queen… broke down, and realized she was now alone.

All the times that I've cried

All this wasted it's all inside

And I feel all this pain

Stuffed it down it's back again

He ran through Hyrule Field, head down, wind beating his body. The wolfo's howled in the distance as the moon began climbing down from the sky. He felt strong… free… but at the same time… he felt this hole inside of him… eating him from the inside out. So many thing were lost now… another friend… gone.

Alone…

Goddesses… not again…

He dashed the tears from his eyes. Not crying for the fact that he had lost Zelda… but for the fact that he lost a friend. It could've been anyone… and he would've felt the same. Slumping to his knees quietly, he snuffled a moment or two or three and tried to compose himself. After awhile, his sobs quieted. But the tears that he always seemed to release continued to fall.

He'd wasted so much energy on everything to do with her… and had hidden so many feelings… had lost so many people… all for her. She didn't deserve his tears, he decided. She deserved nothing from him. Maybe sometime, long after this time, they could rekindle a small part of the friendship they once shared… but nothing would ever be the same.

Link sighed and stood, brushing the dirt off of himself. Ahead, he saw Lon Lon Ranch, its tall gates glistening in the moon… 

Perhaps Malon had somewhere he could stay for the night.

****

~ Flashback ~

He held his arm tightly, wincing as the bone shifted about in his skin. He had heard the snap, heard the break, and now he was feeling it. He ran up to the door, and rapped lightly. Moonlight had already made its way across the sky, but Link was praying he could find some aide. The door opened a crack, and there she was.

"… What happened to you?!" Concern coated her voice. 

****

"I… I broke my arm when I was fighting Dodongo."

"Fighting who?"

"Dod- never mind… Can I come in?"

"Oh! Of course, of course! Just be quiet… don't want to wake dad up…"

"I doubt we could…"

"Heh… true… but still."

She reached out her palm.

"Here…" she said gently, her young blue eyes glittering with innocence, "take my hand," gingerly, and cautiously, he placed his good hand in hers and smiled as she gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I'll help you feel better, fairy boy."

He shut the door behind him, softly.

~ End Flashback ~

And I lie here in bed

All alone I can't mend

But I feel tomorrow will be ok

She didn't even ask what had happened, or why he was there at 3:30 in the morning. She simply gave him a gentle hug, and took him upstairs to the guest room. Not a word was spoken between the two teens. He knew he'd tell her in the morning, and so did she.

Still, despite the welcome feeling, he slept naught.

Lying on his side, he watched the window as the dawn's violet sunlight poured like molasses into his room. He sighed softly… sadly.

But somehow… the sunlight gave him hope. Thing had changed… and more things would change… he could tell. But, maybe this was all for the best. Maybe destiny would ultimately turn in his favor. Even though he had wanted to believed it… even fooled himself to… he always knew that things with Zelda weren't written in the stars. He had known that fate would intervene.

Looks as if it had.

He closed his eyes once more, and let tears slip down his cheeks.

But as opposed to tears of sadness… they were tears of relief…

I'm on the outside

And I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

Cause inside you're ugly

You're ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you

He was free… he could be beautiful and innocent again… 

He would be fine without her…

For without her… he would no longer be alone.

~ End ~


End file.
